L'amitié, Parfois difficile
by Andranne Malefoy
Summary: Soyez indulgent! c ma première fic! si vous me laissez un p'tit review ca serais super! (pas douée du tout pour les résumés...)


Auteure : andréanne malefoy  
  
Genre : sais pas! Couple principal : Hermione/???? Je vous le dirai pas quand même! Disclamer : Eh oui, on l'Attendais celui la! Alors abrégeons! Rien à moi, tout à JK! Note : Il ce peut fortement que certains nom soit en anglais donc : Cornedrue= Prongs Patmol= Padfoot Queudvers= Wormtail Lunard= Moony  
  
Note: cette fic na pas de chapitres car elle est en un bout!  
  
  
  
l'amitié , parfois difficile!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Oh, pourquoi, pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser a. lui! Pensa Hermione Granger. -Je vais aller voir Harry, lui pourra m'aider! Hermione attendit donc qu'il fasse nuit pour prendre son balai et aller voir Harry Potter, son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Harry dormais profondément. Par chance, la fenêtre était ouverte et Hermione put donc entrer sans bruit et sans problèmes. Elle resta a le regarder quelques instants et pensa : -Il est tout drôle quand il dort, on dirait qu'il est tout faible parce qu'il n'as pas ses lunettes. Hermione se ressaisit et chuchota a l'oreille de Harry : -Harry, Harry? Tu peux te réveillé dis? -Humpf. -Harry? HARRY! Reveille-toi bon sang! Lui dit Hermione -Oui, quesqu'y a? Hermione? Mais que fait-tu ici? Si les moldus te voient, tu est cuite! Lui répondit celui-ci! -Je m'en contrefout de tes ¤¬£@±@±££¢¤¤¢£± de moldus! Lui dit Hermione -Ok, Ok mais pourquoi est-tu ici? Demanda Harry -Ben... En fait... je voulais te voir! Pour.. Te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en personne! Voilà, j'en ait marre de t'envoier lettre par dessus lettres! Alors Bonne fête! -Heu. Ok merci! Dit Harry qui mettait quelque peu en doute l'affirmation d'Hermione. -Heu. Voilà tu veux venir à la maison pour le reste des vacances? J'ai demandé a Dumbledore et il est d'accord. -Heu oui je veux bien! Ron ne peux pas m'accueillir alors! Ca serait cool! Lui répondit un Harry vraiment entousiate. -Euh. Harry? Comment. Je peux dormir ici? C'est que chez-moi mes parents veulent divorcé et c'est la zizanie la bas! Supplia Hermione -Oui y'a aucuns problèmes sauf un. J'ai pas de sac de couchage ou de matelas pour que tu y dorme. Enfin tu peux toujours dormir dans mon lit avec moi mais.. -Ca ne me dérange pas! Sauf que tu aurais un grand tee-shirt a me prêter? Demanda Hermione -Oui pourquoi? -Ben, je peux pas dormir habillée! Dit Hermione en riant -Ah oui c'est vrai tien! -Merci! Hermione se glissa sous les couvertures et souhaita bonne nuit à Harry et s'endormit. Harry s'endormit facilement également. Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi mais il savait qu'Hermione n'Avait eu aucunes arrières pensées en venant chez-lui.  
  
Harry et Hermione passèrent des vacances fantastiques ensembles mais bientôt, il fut temps de retourner à Poudlard. Arriver à la gare de King Cross, Les deux ados recherchèrent Ron du regard. Ne le trouvant pas, ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide dans le fond du train. Le train démarra, mais toujours aucuns signes de Ron. Environ au milieu du voyage, Drago Malefoy fit irruption dans le compartiment. Il n'était pas accompagné de ses acolytes. Et pour une fois, il n'avait pas collé ses cheveux avec du gel, ils était au naturel. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa coiffure lui allait plutôt bien.  
  
-Eh Malefoy! T'as enfin renoncer a te collé les cheveux sur la tête? Demanda Harry -Ah, ah! Très drôle Potter! De toutes façon, je suis venu pour parler a Granger. Tu peux venir s'il-te-plait? -Euh. Oui d'accord! J'arrive! Répondit Hermione un peu soupçonneuse -Part devant je te rejoint Malefoy! Hermione fit comprendre discrètement a Harry et Ron quelle avait sa baguette magique. Elle sortit donc et retrouva Malefoy dans un compartiment vide. Elle s'assied en face de lui et lui demanda pourquoi il voulait lui parler. -Ben tu sais, mon père est un mangemort. tu le savais? -Oui je le savais et puis. -Eh bien hier, il m'A proposer d'en devenir un et j'ai refuser. Alors il m'a jeter le Doloris au moins 10 fois avant que je puisse m'enfuir. Et, ben je devais en parler a quelqu'un et tu m'a semblée la meilleure personne pour ça. -Pourquoi moi? Y'a bien Crabbe et Goyle qui t'écoute toujours! Lança Hermione -Ben Crabbe et Goyle sont devenu Mangemort pendant l'été alors. -D'Accord. Eh bien je suis désolée pour toi Drago! -Tu. tu m'as appelé Drago! -Bah oui c'est ton nom n'est-ce pas! Répondit Hermione avec un sourire mystérieux, sur ce elle se leva et comme elle était sur le point de franchir la porte. -Her. Hermione, ne le dis pas a personne, je te fait confiance! -D'Accord. Drago! Elle retourna voir Harry et Ron.  
  
Arrivés a Poudlard, Les 3 amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le banquet de début d'année. Mais McGonagall appela Hermione dans son bureau. -Miss. Granger, vos parents viennent de m'envoyer un hibou et je crois que vous devriez le lire.  
  
Professeur McGonagall,  
  
Je suis Elianna Granger, la mère d'Hermione Granger. Je souhaiterais que vous lui annonciez que moi et Frank (son père) avons divorcé. Elle sera sous ma garde pendant l'été et le verra une fin de semaine sur 2 (pendant les vacances) Nous espérerons que la nouvelle ne lui fera pas trop de peine et ne la distrairas pas de ses études.  
  
Cordialement  
  
Elianna Granger  
  
Hermione sentit les larme lui inonder les yeux. Mais elle se ressaisit, remercia McGonagall de l'avoir informé et retourna dans la grande salle. Elle prit place entre Ron et Harry. -Oh zut! J'ai encore manquer la cérémonie de répartition! Se lamenta cette dernière. -Pourquoi McGonagall voulait te voir? Questionna Ron -Pour rien, pour rien!  
  
Une fois l'estomac bien remplis, Dumbledore ordonna a tout le monde d'aller dormir. Pourtant Hermione ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit la.  
  
Draco Malefoy se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château quand soudain, il entendit un sanglot étouffé provenant de la salle de classe supposéement vide qu'il venait a peine de dépasser. Il entra et cette fois il n'eut aucuns mal à reconnaître a qui appartenait ses sanglots, Hermione Granger. -Heu. Hermione? C'est toi? Demanda timidement draco -Fout le camp! Laisse-moi tranquille! Mais draco en bon serpentard non-écouteur de consignes que l'on lui donne vînt s'asseoir près d'Hermione et l'enlaca de ses bras. Il ne savais pas pourquoi il la serrait dans ses bras, c'est une GRYFOONDOR!!!!!  
  
Hein? Pourquoi il me serre dans ses bras lui? Je pensait qu'il m'haïssait! M'enfin c'est pas désagréable!  
  
Je suis devenu fou? Je sert Granger dans mes bras et. PUTAIN J'AIME CA!!!!!! c'est grave! Ah et puis merde je m'en fout quelle soit amie avec le rouquin et la balafré! Elle est super cette fille!!!!  
  
Les 2 étudients s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'Autre en croyant que personne ne les avait vu. Mais ils avait tord, le professeur Dumbledore s'en allait de là un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Ma foi, c'est peut-être le début de la réconsiliation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard..  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla seule dans la classe. Elle était recouverte d'une cape aux couleurs de Serpentard et un mot se tenait par terre.  
  
Hermione, J'Aimerais bien qu'on se revoit cette nuit même endroit. Je t'Ai laissé ma cape pour que tu n'Ait pas froid. À plus tard en potions!!  
  
Dray  
  
Hermione alla prendre son petit-déjeuné en compagnie des autres gryffondors. Elle vit que Draco manquais à l'appel. Aussitôt quelle eut fini, elle se dirigea promptement vers les cachots, le cours de potions allais bientôt commencer! Lorsqu'elle fût arrivée, elle remarqua Malefoy, seul au fond de la classe. Elle s'assied en avant de la classe, bien décidée a montrer au professeur Rogue quelle étudiais énormément. Le cours commenca et ce passa très bien, le professeur Rogue était étonnement gentil avec Hermione. Il l'aida même à faire sa potion de coupe-ongles. La journée se passa plutôt bien en général et quand fût l'heure de retrouver Draco dans la classe vide Hermione était folle d'Inquiètude! Hermione su^ris une conversation entre les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore. D= Dumbledore R- Rogue M-McGonagall  
  
D- Minerva, Severus je rois bien que la réconciliation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard est commencé.  
  
M- Ah oui? Comment cela???  
  
D- Une relation est en train de ce formé entre Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger.  
  
R- Hein? Mais c'est impossible! Ils sont beaucoup trop différents pour s'entendre!  
  
M- Peut-être pas tant que ça! Mrs. Granger peut être particulièrement machiavélique parfois.  
  
D- Et puis mon cher Severus ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent?  
  
Hermione n'en revenais pas, les profs savais vraiment tout! Elle regarda sa montre. -Mince! Je vais être en retard! Et elle se mit à courir jusqu';a la classe vide où drago l'Attendais déjà. -Tien, tien Hermione Granger qui est en retard, jamais je n'Aurais cru voir ca! -Ha ha ha très drole! Mais quel bout-en-train tu fait ce soir! Lui rétorqu'A t-elle sarcastiquement. -Eh Dray, tu devineras jamais ce que McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore se sont dit tout à l'heur ils disais qu. Elle ne put finir sa phrase car il lui avait plaqué un de ces baisés langoureux.  
  
-Désolé Hermione mais tu parle beaucoup trop! Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire coupable. Hermione lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire : t'es tellement mignon quand tu souris fait-le plus souvent! (oui oui tout ça en même temps!)  
  
Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'Autre et parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment. Hermione dut cependant retourner dans son dortoir.  
  
Hermione monta donc toutes les marches qui conduisaient a la tour des Gryffondors (4 567 marches) et quand elle entra dans la salle commune il y avait foule! Les jumeaux Weasley fesais la fête car demain serais le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, Griffindor VS Slyterin. Hermione étant fatigué monta dans son dortoir¸et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla si tôt qu'il fesais encore noir. Elle descebdit tout de même dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné en ayant d'Abors pris une bonne douche. Elle étais complètement seule dans la grande salle, seule? Non 1 autre personne était présente. Hermione s'Assied a sa table et la personne en questions vînt s'Asseoir près d'elle et lui donna un fougueux baiser qui dura pres de 5 minutes, ce fut lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'Air qui arreterent. Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit 2 mots annodins mais pourtant tellement significatifs : Je t'Aime. Puis il s'en alla car du bruit venant du corridor commencais a ce faire entendre et il devais aller se préparer pour le match.  
  
Dans les gradins l'excitation du premier match de Quidditch commençais a se faire sentir. Tout en portant les couleurs de gryffondor, hermione portais un bracelet vert et argent. Le match commença. Au bout de 10 minutes serpentard menait 30 a 10 quand soudain Harry fonça doit vers marcus flint et attrapa le vif d'or au moment même ou Drago recevais un cognard sur le tête. Hermione fut prises d'un frisson et couru sur le terrain, tous s'Attendais a ce quelle aille féliciter Harry mais elle se précipita sur Malefoy qui avait repris conscience a peine 3 secondes avant quelle n'Arrive. -Drago! Drago! J'Ai eut si peur!! Et ils s'embrassèrent devant toute l'école qui était pour le moins confuse, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'ont voit cela.  
  
-Oups! Je crois qu'on est repérer ma belle! Dit Drago -Non mais on s'en fout! Et elle continua a l'embrasser Drago la décolla gentiment et lui dit -On devrais peut-être aller s'expliquer a tes amis non?  
  
-Ouin bon d'accord.  
  
Nos 2 tourtereaux allèrent s'expliquer a Ron et Harry. Draco tendit la main à Harry et celui-ci la serra immédiatement et avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Bon alors mon cher Malefoy, on as trouvé l'amour on dirait. Bon, Je t'accorde le pardon mon enfant². On oubli les 4 dernières années et on recommence a zéro!  
  
-Superbe Potter! Avec plaisir! Draco tendit la main a Ron, celui-ci la regarda avec dégoût et horreur.  
  
-Si tu as pu corrompre Harry et Hermione, moi tu me m'Auras pas, tu n'est qu'une vipère Malefoy, Qu'un sale fils de Mangemort!  
  
Draco était abasourdis et il regarda Ron s'éloigné avec Hermione et Harry qui était tout deux aussi stupéfaits que lui même. Hermione tomba à genoux et se mit a pleurer, Draco et Harry l'aidèrent à se relever. Désormais, Ron avait brisé leur amitié. Jamais il ne pourront lui pardonner.  
  
Le soir venu, au dîner, Dumbledore se leva et fit une annonce :  
  
-Aujourd'hui, chers élèves, sera un jour spécial qui resteras gravé à tout jamais dans l'histoire du collège, un élève m'a fait la demande de changer de maison, et cet élève a tellement changé au cours des dernières semaines, que je lui ait accordé cette faveur, il reportera donc le choixpeau ici, ce soir, et verra si vraiment, il peut changer de maison. J'invite donc Draco Malefoy, élève de Serpentard, à venir mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
Draco s'avança lentemant et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
-Oh, un Malefoy pas ordinaire que je voit la. Tu voudrait bien renier ton nom n'est ce pas. Renie ta famille et refuse ton nom³ et tu sera envoier à.. GRYFFONDOR!!  
  
Draco explosa littéralement de joie! Il courrut à la table des Gryffondor et embrassa Hermione sous le regard menaçant de Ron. Draco de dit intérieurement : Je vais devoir faire attention, lui sera dangereux.  
  
A SUIVRE!  
  
² : Et ALLELUIA mes frères et s?urs! Dieu est de retour! ³ : Tiré et inspiré de la pièce de théâtre Roméo et Juliette de william Sheakpeare (c'est comme ça que ca s'écrit???) 


End file.
